1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to computers and telephony and, more particularly, to methods and systems for allowing a computer user to customize and to enhance Internet Call-Waiting message notifications.
2. Description of the Related Art
Internet Call-Waiting messages alert a user of an incoming call. When a telephone customer establishes a dial-up connection to a data network, such as the Internet, the customer's telephone line assumes a busy status. If a caller places a call to the customer, the caller ordinarily receives a “busy” signal. If, however, the customer subscribes to an Internet Call-Waiting service, the customer will receive a notification of the incoming call. This notification, typically termed an “Internet Call-Waiting Message,” is displayed on the customer's computer video and alerts the computer-using customer of the incoming call. The notification often identifies the calling telephone number and, perhaps, the listed name of the telephone number. The computer-using customer then has the option of accepting the incoming call.
These Internet Call-Waiting messages, however, are limited in their informational content. Internet Call-Waiting messages currently offer the computer-using customer very few options when an incoming call is detected. The computer-using customer, for example, may send the call into voicemail. The computer-using customer may, alternatively, forward the call to another telephone number, such as a cellular phone number. The computer-using customer may also have the option of placing the incoming call in a “hold” status. The computer-using customer could also terminate the dial-up connection to the data network and accept the incoming telephone call. These call options, however, offer little to no informational content. The computer-using customer only knows the telephone number of the calling party and, perhaps, the listed name of the telephone number. The computer-using customer currently is offered no other information concerning the calling party.
There is, accordingly, a need in the art for Internet Call-Waiting customers/subscribers to quickly and to easily obtain more information concerning the calling party, a need for simple and easy-to-use methods of acquiring more information about the calling party, a need for an enhanced Internet Call-Waiting message platform that appeals to subscribing customers, and a need for enhanced Internet Call-Waiting features that are easily and inexpensively implemented by local exchange carriers.